


Righteous Fury

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [20]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: June never believed sweet, friendly Maera was actually a force to be reckoned with until he was presented with undeniable proof.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Series: Requests [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 10





	Righteous Fury

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Cass over on tumblr who requested this prompt with her OC and June. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> Big thank you to LittleAprilFlowers, my wonderful beta. You're a lifesaver! <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The infamous “almost kiss” haunted his thoughts and June couldn’t deny he cursed that damn cargo bay door every time he saw it. Damn thing had interrupted them at a crucial moment and he’d never forgive it. Forget that it was an inanimate object which had no clue of the existence of his ire toward it. They’d been so close!

Ever since that moment when they’d stood amongst the fireflies gently lighting up the dusky evening and Maera’s lips had almost found his, June had been unable to think of anything else. It was beyond distracting and he wished so much that that door had never opened. Then he’d know just how it felt to be kissed by the woman who had taken up a seemingly permanent residence within his heart and mind. Alas, it was not to be, all thanks to the door. He still didn’t know who had opened it, therefore, the door was the focus of his silent loathing.

Mae hadn’t mentioned it since and June couldn’t help wondering what her thoughts were about the interrupted almost kiss or if she had any at all on the matter. He hoped that she was just as disappointed as he was. He also hoped that she was keen on trying again as he most definitely was. The problem was that they had been too busy since that day at the Festival of Valen to really have any time alone together. It was just a matter of finding the right opportunity though.

June seized the chance when it finally presented itself to him. A golden opportunity that he would have been a fool to pass up. A trip back to Arcnos and Calderon stating that he needed the crew to split up and go get supplies was the prime chance. He was quick to volunteer to go with Mae to pick up some food stores and that was how he found herself venturing out into Arcnos with the Tilaari once again.

He could feel his heart pounding as they left the ship and despite telling himself not to, he kept stealing glances toward her. Arcnos was much the same. Dusty, busy, and crowded. June couldn’t really complain since it gave him an excuse to stay close to Mae. Ever the gentleman, June kept a careful watch on her, making sure to keep her near him lest they be separated.

As they walked, June let ideas run through his mind of possible topics of conversation, but just as quickly dismissed each one as sounding stupid and boring. He bit back a sigh, the insufferable heat of Arcnos making beads of sweat form on his skin. His shirt was soaked quickly after they’d ventured out from the blissfully cool interior of the Andromeda Six.

Mae didn’t seem that bothered by the heat as they walked, a little smile on her lips and that ever present glow illuminating her skin. June had to remind himself over and over not to stare at her like a creeper but it was a near thing many, many times. He was exceedingly grateful that Tilaari weren’t mind readers otherwise Mae would have thought him insane surely.

“So, we’re getting the food Cal ordered and then heading back to the ship, right?” Mae broke the silence, glancing toward her companion with a cheerful smile on her lips.

“Yep.” He resisted the urge to cringe at his less than articulate response and forced himself to say more. “Then we’re meeting everyone at Oppo’s club for a little while since Aya badgered Cal into letting us have a bit of downtime.”

“Downtime is good. I think we could all use some. It’s been fairly hectic over the last several days,” Mae replied. “Any idea of what you’d like to do when we get to the club?”

“Probably keep Ayame out of trouble as usual. Or rather protect the other patrons from Ayame, I suppose.” June paused and gave Mae a sidelong glance. “Unless you have other ideas maybe?”

It was a gamble and a bold one at that to assume that Mae would want to spend time with him, but June figured if there was nothing ventured, then nothing could be gained. He had to try somehow even though he hated the awkwardness that plagued him constantly whenever he involved himself with anything regarding Maera. The gamble seemed to pay off, however, when Mae bestowed that lovely smile to him once again.

“I don’t know, but if you have any suggestions, I’m definitely open to the idea of considering them.” A light nudge came from her elbow to his arm and June felt the heat flood his cheeks as a bashful laugh escaped him. He could blame it on the temperature outside, surely.

“Ah, well, we could get a drink if you’d like? My treat,” the gunman offered, arching a brow as he extended said offer to his pretty companion. The glow to her skin brightened somewhat and June dared to hope.

“That would be great. I’d like that.” Mae nodded and there was almost a skip in her step shortly after. June’s bashful smile turned into a wide, pleased grin.

“Great. Let’s do that then. Just…not that abomination Damon calls a drink, if you don’t mind,” he told her, shaking his head. Maera made a face at the reminder of Damon’s beverage of choice, then shook her head as well.

“Absolutely not. I tried it one time and swore never again. It was vile.” She stuck her tongue out briefly for emphasis and June chuckled.

“Perfect then. Shouldn’t take long to get the food and bring it back to the ship. After that, we can go enjoy that downtime.” June glanced around them as he spoke, but stopped suddenly when he realized that Mae was no longer beside him. Casting his gaze left and right almost frantically, he felt his heartbeat kick into high gear as worry filled him. “Mae?”

Mae was standing several feet back from him in the direction they’d come from, her gaze drawn to an open area between two buildings. It was filled with sand and, after rushing over to her, June noticed a group of children that Mae seemed to be staring at. His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, to ask what was wrong, when he heard what was going on just a few feet away.

A human boy was on his knees in the sand and tears were streaming down his face as two bigger Kitalphan boys stood over him. A broken toy lay at their feet that one of them was actively stomping on to destroy it further, despite the younger child’s wailing.

Before June knew it, Mae went off.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” The Tilaari strode across the sand, her expression furious. It was almost comical the way the two Kitalphan youths whirled to face her and the color drained from their faces. “You stop that right this instant!”

Even the crying boy fell silent in light of Mae’s fury as she descended upon them. She stopped in front of the two older children, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why did you break his toy?”

The pair seemed at a loss, glancing at each other nervously. The longer an answer was withheld, the more Mae tapped her foot. She looked for all the world like a pissed off parent and June thought it was glorious. “Well?”

“I dunno,” the boy to Mae’s left muttered, barely audible, his gaze dropping down to the sandy ground and the remnants of the toy he’d gleefully been crushing underfoot mere moments before.

“You don’t know? Seriously? What about you? What’s your excuse?” The other Kitalphan boy looked like he desperately wanted Mae’s attention to remain on his accomplice instead of being directed toward him.

“We… We were just having fun…” he murmured, squirming where he stood under that furious glare.

“How is it fun to make someone smaller than you feel terrible? How is it fun to make someone cry? That’s absolutely despicable behavior and you both should be ashamed of yourselves!” Mae’s hands came into play, gesturing emphatically as she spoke, pointing an accusing finger at both of them.

Then she pointed at the human boy still kneeling before his busted toy. “Apologize to him right now!”

It was quiet and sullen, but both boys offered a simple “sorry” before making a frantic escape. Mae didn’t seem inclined to let them get away just yet, rushing after them.

“Hey! I better not catch you brats bullying anyone again! You hear me?!” Her words were stopped when June caught her around the waist, stopping her from giving chase.

“Hey now, I think you got the point across,” he told her, chuckling when she finally stopped squirming in her efforts to go after the bullies. A sheepish golden gaze rose to his face and she was blushing.

“Uh… Right. Sorry. Kind of got carried away there. I just can’t stand bullies.” She shook her head, errant red curls drifting over into her face. June barely registered the fact that his hand rose to brush them back, fingers gentle where they grazed her skin in the process. Her eyes widened as a result.

“You don’t have to apologize, Mae. Honestly? I’ve never seen anything more beautiful,” June murmured to her. He didn’t let his hand fall back to his side. Instead, he cupped her cheek and watched the glow of her skin brighten as a result. Heartened by that, he slowly closed the distance between them, leaning down to let his lips meet hers. He was careful, giving Mae plenty of time to back away or stop him, but when she didn’t, June couldn’t deny that he was thrilled.

He felt her arms encircle his neck and June couldn’t hold back his smile, lips curving against hers and his own tightening around her waist. Truly, he wanted their first kiss to last forever, especially after they’d been so cruelly denied one after the Feast of Valen, but June knew that wasn’t realistic in the slightest. 

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, leaning back from her slowly so he could see her reaction. He was so happy to find her smiling up at him, the relief almost palpable. June offered a sheepish explanation in light of that smile. “Couldn’t resist…”

“I’m definitely not complaining. In fact, I’m hoping for a repeat performance. I was so mad about that stupid door.” She shook her head ruefully and June was pleased to see that he wasn’t the only one bothered by their botched attempt at a first kiss. At least they’d remedied the situation at last.

“I’m very glad to hear that,” he told her honestly, winking at her before she stepped away from him at last.

Mae’s attention was drawn to the boy who’d been bullied, crouching down in front of him to make sure that he was all right. He seemed fine save for being sad about his toy’s destruction, but June quickly helped the situation by giving the child a bit of money so he could go buy a new one. The child seemed to brighten up immediately and hugged both of their legs at once while offering a jubilant thank you. Then he was gone, rushing off to go acquire a new toy after he took the time to pick up the pieces of his broken one.

June chuckled as he watched the boy run off, then looked at Mae once he was gone. He offered her his arm, nodding toward the street. “Shall we?” 

They’d be late to meet the others if they didn’t get going and acquire the food order, so Mae accepted his arm with a grin on her lips. “We shall.”

June walked with her, his smile seeming to be permanently etched onto his face as she lingered at his side, happy that the Feast of Valen would no longer haunt him at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
